


In The End

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Breathplay, Camboy Ruki, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita is pretty surprised when he recognises a cam show performer, and from his school, no less. Turns out, that's only the tip of the iceberg, and there's still a lot Reita doesn't know about Ruki.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukyo/gifts).



> Request for Reita/Ruki fic. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Some dubious consent, and some mentions of illegal and immoral events, as well as blackmail. Please take care and heed the warnings!

Reita checked the time on his laptop. Not too late, and he thankfully didn't have any early classes tomorrow, he had time for one more. His usual cam host had signed off for the evening, but that didn't mean he couldn't find someone else to watch. It couldn't hurt to be a little adventurous, right?

Except none of the other profiles he followed were streaming right then, and he scrolled past link after link on the front page, none of the thumbnails catching his interest. He was about to call it a night when he finally found one that spoke to him, skimming the tags quickly before clicking the link and leaning back in his seat.

A guy who looked to be around Reita's age was sitting on a bed, rubbing oil on his chest, watching the camera with a playful smile. He was hot, and his body was great, so Reita was content to stay for now, taking a quick glance at the chat and the notices that rolled in. Seemed like pretty standard stuff, including the standard douchebags demanding free content. Reita rolled his eyes internally. Time to show them how it's done.

He grabbed his mouse, and with a few clicks, he sent a small tip, just enough to reach the next goal. The ding of the notification sounded over the pop music playing in the background, and the host glanced at the screen, grinning and licking his lips.

"Oh, thank you. Haven't seen you around, are you new?" he said, looking back into the camera as he slowly trailed his hands down his body towards his waist. Reita quickly typed a message in the chat.

_Yeah. You're hot_

He was, both his body and his face, though that could be in part due to the thick makeup he wore. Still, being that good at makeup at his age was commendable. He couldn't have more than a few years in the game.

"Thank you, handsome." The host gave a wink as he slid his boxers down his thighs, calves, ankles, tossing them aside and spreading his legs. His hand moved over his dick, fingers slowly closing around it as he started stroking, leaning back on his other hand so the audience had a good view. "If you like what you see, keep tipping. Send enough, and I'll cum for you guys. Money makes me so hard."

Reita smiled at that. Wasn't that true for everyone? Though definitely for camboys, and Reita liked seeing them happy and horny, so he was relieved when he wasn't the only one to tip this time. The host grinned as the notifications rolled in, reaching for the lube and getting a good amount in his hands. He thanked the other tippers, making sure to mention their usernames, stroking his dick with one hand, and pushing two fingers into his ass with the other.

"You guys are stroking with me, right? Or rubbing, if you have a pussy, I suppose," the host said, giving an exaggerated giggle. "I don't judge. We can have a nice group orgasm when we reach the goal, so keep tipping."

Reita sent another hefty tip and leaned back, taking his dick out of his boxers and stroking it, trying to match the pace of the host. An orgasm sounded nice after a long day of classes and homework, and with such a great view, it was bound to happen soon enough. Hopefully the others would tip enough that they could cum soon, he wasn't keen on dragging it out for an hour.

Thankfully, the host was good, and with a little more encouragement, he finally drew in enough tips to reach his goal. "Oh fuck, yes, I'm gonna cum," he said, half-lidded eyes staring at the camera as he pushed his fingers deep into himself, his hand working over his cock as his moans picked up. He shot his load all over his hand and his stomach, making sure the fans got a good angle of his entire body.

Reita shut his mouth to muffle his own moan, hoping his neighbours were listening to music or already asleep, though he supposed if they could hear him, they were used to him by now. He tried not to make a mess as he came, stroking himself through it, watching the screen intently.

"How was that, did you cum as well?" the host said on the other end, and it took a moment before the comments started rolling in. Lots of satisfied customers, though Reita was hardly surprised. He typed up a message of his own once he had wiped his hands off.

_Came so good, thank you. Definitely subscribing_

"Hey, fresh meat, thank you so much! You're welcome back anytime, even if you're quiet," the host said, smiling at the camera, blowing a kiss at him, and Reita's heart did a little skip in his chest. "Guess you're a little shy for your first time, huh? Alright, folks, I have classes in the morning, you know the drill. I'll be heading off, but see you around the same time tomorrow. Good night!"

He left the broadcast up for a minute after that, saying goodnight to everyone, and Reita studied him when he came up close to the camera. Something seemed familiar about him, but Reita couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was like he knew him from somewhere, but where would that be? Some other porn related context, perhaps?

The screen went dark, and a message appeared saying the host was offline. Ah well, whether or not Reita knew him from before, he was definitely following him now. Even if he had only caught the last twenty minutes of the stream, he had enjoyed himself, and he was tempted to return again tomorrow night.

Before that, he had studies to attend to, and after a good night's sleep, his school day practically flew by. It wasn't until he was sitting in the library after lunch break that he saw something that broke him out of his almost trance-like focus. He barely looked up from his book when the door opened, but the brief glance was enough for his subconscious to recognise something familiar.

He looked again, more closely this time, trying to place the person who just walked in without being too obvious. It was one of the guys from his high school, though he was a music major now, and Reita didn't exactly bump into him often. He knew him from somewhere else, too, right? Oh, yeah, he was with Uruha, though they kept that sort of quiet, understandably.

Still, there was more, and Reita couldn't let go of the nagging feeling that he knew the guy from somewhere else. There was vague sense of familiarity, like he knew him well, but at the same time not, and Reita's brows furrowed deeply as he tried to recall where else he could have-

And then it came to him. Last night. The camboy. The one who was in college, the one who, thinking back, Reita realised had a room that looked very similar to his own. He wasn't wearing any makeup right then, but the more Reita looked, the more certain he was. It was him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Ruki," Reita said, smiling sheepishly up at Ruki, who had come over to stand in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he studied Reita. "You're Ruki, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together," Ruki said, looking even more confused, or perhaps suspicious. "Glad to know you remember my name, years later. But seriously, what are you staring at? This isn't the first time we've bumped into one another on campus. Surely, you must have recognised me before today."

Reita bit his lip. Ruki had a point. He wasn't sure how to explain himself, but maybe he didn't need to? He hadn't done anything wrong, he had just stumbled upon a public account that anyone else could have found just as easily as he had. Well, provided they had at least a passing interest in watching someone jerk off on screen with a bunch of other people, that was. He looked around, making sure nobody was listening in, before waving Ruki closer. "I saw you last night."

To his credit, Ruki didn't flinch, or give any other indication that he might know what Reita meant. "Where? I was in my room after class."

"Yeah, exactly," Reita said, having shuffled so he was sitting at the edge of his chair, whispering quietly. "Online."

Ruki narrowed his eyes at him, before glancing around suspiciously. Reita didn't see anyone who looked like they were paying attention to them, but he didn't blame Ruki for being cautious. "Come on, let's go for a smoke break."

They walked together in silence until they reached the smoking area, Reita going over the previous night in his head, and the more he remembered, the more certain he was that he was right. That explained the strange sense of familiarity and why he hadn't placed Ruki yesterday. He had expected to know Ruki from a porn scene somewhere, he would never in his wildest dreams have imagined he'd recognise a camboy because they went to the same college.

Ruki lit up a cigarette, lighting one for Reita as well, who thanked him. After a couple of drags, Ruki finally turned to look at him. "This stays between us, right?"

"Of course," Reita said, smiling gently at Ruki. "I'm not going to tell a soul. Your boyfriend knows, though, right?"

He didn't expect that to be the question that broke Ruki's perfect facade, but it seemed he was wrong about a lot of things. Ruki winced, looking away and taking another deep drag of his cigarette. "You know about that, too? Fucking hell, don't tell me you're some kind of a stalker."

"No, Uruha and I were in the same class in high school, we used to talk sometimes. I knew he had a thing for you all along, before you were out of the closet and he thought he didn't stand a chance. But now you know I can keep a secret."

"I guess so." Ruki frowned to himself, staring at the ground, kicking at a rock on the path. "And yeah, he knows, don't worry. But nobody else at campus does, at least I don't think so."

"If it helps, I didn't even recognise you last night," Reita said, shrugging to lighten the tension. It didn't seem to work very well. "It wasn't until I saw you in the library that I realised why you seemed so familiar. The makeup makes it less obvious."

Ruki sighed then, and he seemed to relax a little more. "So you were the new subscriber?"

"Guilty as charged," Reita said, mumbling his username a little more quietly, even though nobody was around.

"Well, shit. Thanks for the tips."

"Thanks for the good time."

"Yeah? Did you cum for me, too?" Ruki's voice had dropped in pitch, and when Reita looked over, he was giving him a sultry stare that only served to prove him right. He would have recognised those bedroom eyes anywhere.

"I already told you I did," Reita said, trying not to let himself be affected by Ruki's flirting. Thankfully, he had no more classes that day.

"Well, how do I know you're telling the truth? You guys see me, so you know I'm not lying, while I just have to trust whatever you say."

"Fair point. I've never thought about it from the performer's point of view before."

"'Performer'?" Ruki laughed, a raw, honest sort of laugh that was completely different from his coquettish giggles on camera, and Reita couldn't help but smile. "Right, you're a film major. You're probably about to give me equipment or angle tips, aren't you?"

Now it was Reita's turn to laugh. "Why would I? Your webcam is decent enough, and your lighting was actually pretty great."

"My 'lighting' consists of two lamps on either side of my camera, Reita."

"Well, it does the job. Besides, you should see some of the other guys on there. If you're filming during daylight, that's one thing, but at night, they should really think about their light sources."

"Ah, good, I'm not the only one bothered by it." Ruki laughed again, putting out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray. "So, you watch a lot of other shows?"

"Don't tell me you're about to get jealous," Reita said, shaking his head. "Not a lot, just when I finish homework early. I have a few favourites, but none of them were on last night, at least not long enough, that's how I found you."

"It's a small world, huh."

"This isn't going to get awkward, is it? I mean, if you wanna block me, that's okay, it's your choice who gets to see you naked or not."

"You think I'm going to block you?" Reita shrugged in response, and Ruki chewed his lip for a moment, continuing when Reita didn't say anything. "You're a good customer, and you're fun to talk to. We can jerk off together once in a while and not let it fuck up our friendship, right?"

Reita smiled at that. "Yeah, of course."

Ruki returned the smile, a playful glint to his eye. "Just don't start asking for freebies just because you know me in real life, alright? And no mentioning my name, or our school, or that you know me in the chat, alright?"

"I'm offended you even have to ask," Reita said, faking a pout. "What kind of jerk do you take me for?"

"I gotta be careful in my line of business."

"Yeah, that tracks." Reita was about to keep talking when he noticed someone walking towards them, a moment later realising it was Uruha.

"Ruki, you weren't in the library," Uruha said, and for a moment, he almost appeared angry. He looked Reita up and down, brows creased like he wasn't sure what to make of the situation, before he turned to Ruki, his face softening immediately. "I should have realised I'd find you here."

"It's like you don't know me at all, darling."

There was a tension in the air for some reason, and Reita quietly went to dispose of his cigarette butt. Nobody seemed to notice.

"I didn't know you and Reita knew one another."

"Not closely, but you know we all went to the same high school." Ruki paused for a moment before continuing, the silence, however brief, speaking volumes. "He's apparently a voyeur."

"You mean he watches your shows?"

"Just stumbled across him, really. Didn't even recognise him at first because of all the makeup." Reita wasn't sure why he felt the need to downplay it, he didn't have anything to be ashamed of. He supposed he didn't want Uruha getting the wrong idea.

"He's good though, right? I'm such a lucky guy," Uruha said, smiling fondly at Ruki, who fiddled with the charms hanging from his bag.

"I never got to borrow that book I needed, I should get back to the library. It was nice catching up with you, Reita."

"Likewise, and good to see you too, Uruha," Reita said, waving at them as they left.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something seemed off about Ruki. Perhaps he just didn't like discussing camming around Uruha. It had to be a little awkward, with him being his boyfriend and all. Still, none of it was any of Reita's business, not really. Though Ruki had said he didn't mind him watching his shows, and since Uruha hadn't objected, he supposed that gave him something to look forward to that night.

After he finished his homework, that was. Reita groaned to himself, starting to make his way back to his dorm room. Work first, reward later.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you do?" Uruha gave him a puzzled look, and Reita bit his lip as he tried to think of a tactful way to put it. "When Ruki goes to work. I haven't seen or heard you in the background, do you leave the room?"

Not that Reita had been looking for him, but he felt that was one of those things that would be hard to miss. And while Uruha wasn't exactly the noisiest guy he knew, Reita had a hard time believing even he would manage to stay completely quiet with Ruki's one man show in the background. At least on the days he got a lot of tips.

"I'm usually way out of view moderating the chat. Kicking spammers and rude assholes out of the chat," Uruha said, brows furrowed suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Reita shrugged. "Just curious, I guess. I never see Ruki looking at you."

"Yeah, he's a pro." Uruha's tone was a little sharper now, and he fixed Reita with a firm glare. "While we're on the topic, you don't think it's at all awkward that you watch my boyfriend's cam shows?"

Reita blinked dumbly, glancing at Ruki, but he was staring at the floor, avoiding both their gazes. "Why would that be awkward? He's an entertainer, I'm a customer, is it any more weird than if I came to one of his concerts?"

"I kinda need a band, first."

"That's not the same thing at all," Uruha said, ignoring Ruki's attempt to change the subject. "You pay my boyfriend to jerk off on live camera, how is that not awkward?"

"Me and like 50 other guys, 200 on a good day."

Uruha stared him down for a moment, eventually shaking his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. If I accept Ruki for who he is, I have to accept his customers, too, without exception. I guess it's just different because you know him personally."

"That's a strange way of looking at it. I'm not going to steal him away from you, Uruha. I knew you loved him back during high school, I was never going to make any moves on him."

"Would you two quit talking about me like I'm not here?" Ruki said, glaring at the both of them.

Reita got up from his seat and went to grab his bag. "I should get back to my room."

"Are you sure?" Uruha asked. Reita couldn't tell if he sounded worried or relieved.

"Yeah, I have homework to do. I'll see you guys around, alright?"

"Good night, Reita," Ruki said, waving at him and nudging Uruha to do the same.

"Good night, guys," Reita said and ducked out, hurrying back to his own dorm.

He had started hanging out with them more and more lately. Usually it was just him and Ruki, but sometimes Uruha joined in as well. Normally, that wasn't a problem, but even after three months and Reita's constant reassurance, Uruha wasn't a big fan of Reita being a customer of Ruki's. Some days, Reita understood where he was coming from. Maybe it was a little weird that he paid to watch Uruha's boyfriend jerk off, but at the same time, that was still Ruki's decision to make.

Then again, Reita hadn't really needed to bring it up. It wasn't like he meant to rub salt in the wound, but he could see why Uruha didn't like being reminded of it. Especially if he moderated Ruki's chat. Seeing all those guys flirting with him, writing to him what they wanted to do to him or what they wanted him to do for them was probably not Uruha's favourite pastime.

Reita was ready with his laptop on the bed and Ruki's page open in his browser when he started streaming the next day. He knew around what time Ruki typically logged on, as well as his typical routine. He liked to spend a while just talking, catching up with his regulars, giving everyone a chance to log on and the viewer count to climb a little before he got down to business.

"Alright, folks, list is going up," Ruki said, reaching for his mouse on the bed next to him. He clicked around for a bit before the chat pinged with a new notice, and Reita skimmed it quickly. "I'm already wearing my vibrator, so once you get my clothes off, I'll turn it on, just for you."

Reita hated the effect Ruki's flirtatious tone had on him. His stomach shouldn't be fluttering the way it did when he said that. Ruki was taken, after all, and Reita should be showing more interest with his dick than with his chest. With that in mind, he leaned over his laptop, double checked the amount needed to get Ruki in his boxers, and hit the tip button.

"Thank you, stud," Ruki said when the notification came in, winking at the camera and grabbing the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. Reita willed away his blush, reaching for his own clothes. By the time he was naked and reaching for his lube, Ruki had already gotten another tip. "My, you guys are in a hurry today. Is it because I wasn't here yesterday? Are you all pent up and horny?"

Ruki licked his lips, grinning at the camera as he slid his underwear off, tossing it off the bed and spreading his legs. True to his word, as he leaned back and exposed his ass, he also pressed the button on the little pink antenna sticking out of him, and an automated notice popped up in the chat window. "Alright, it's on. Make me squirm with your tips."

Instantly, the notifications started pinging, and as they went through on Ruki's end, he gasped, and the faint buzzing of the toy could be heard over the music he had playing in the background. "Thank you," Ruki said, cut off by another notification, and he tipped his head back and moaned. "Remember, the more tokens, the stronger the vibrations. If you want something else, check the menu, or leave a note with your tip."

_And you accused us of being in a hurry._

Reita smiled as Ruki read the message, biting his lip and trying to look innocent. With his dick half hard and his legs spread obscenely wide, it didn't quite work. "Maybe I'm just trying to be considerate. Besides, R, I know for a fact you have early classes tomorrow."

Ruki had taken to calling him 'R' on stream. Reita's username did start with an R, so he didn't mind, besides, Ruki was on good terms with all his regulars. There was no reason for anyone to suspect that they knew one another in person, even though Ruki sometimes made comments like that.

_That doesn't mean you should skip the foreplay_

"I suppose not," Ruki said, his sentence ending on a moan when Reita sent another tip, bigger this time, and Ruki's thighs tensed deliciously, his toes curling and hands gripping the sheet underneath him. "Fuck, that feels good."

Someone else commented that they were rock hard just from the sounds Ruki was making, and Reita realised he was falling behind. He quickly slicked up his hand, moaning as he curled his fingers around his dick, just lightly touching himself for now. Ruki was moaning steadily on the other end, the tips rolling in, keeping his vibrator buzzing with every token. He was supporting himself on one arm, the other moving along his chest, groping himself teasingly for the pleasure of his viewers.

Reita smiled to himself as he watched Ruki flirt with the camera. He was a good performer, and Reita had no doubt he could be a famous musician if he put his mind to it. He knew how to charm an audience, draw them in, keep their attention focused where he wanted it. Reita let himself be captivated, his gaze following Ruki's hand, directed down his body, just past his hip and along his thigh.

"I'm in the mood to take a dildo today, guys, what do you say?" Ruki gave a suggestive wink, tugging at the end of the toy in his ass, thrusting it ever so slowly. Reita groaned at the sight of Ruki's hole stretching around it, imagining what it would feel like. Would it be tight around his finger? Would it clench around him, pulling him deeper, while Ruki gripped his shoulders, moaning so prettily for him.

Reita bit his lip and closed his eyes in an effort to clear his head. Ruki had a boyfriend, and even if he didn't, it wasn't like he and Reita had ever been anything more than friends. Still, part of what Ruki sold was a fantasy, right? It wasn't wrong to indulge just a little, to picture himself crawling over Ruki, pushing him down on the bed, lowering his hips between his legs and pushing into him.

Before he had time to finish that thought, he leaned over his computer, using his left hand to clumsily navigate the menu. He selected the right amount and hit send, sitting back and waiting for the transaction to go through.

"Thank you, R," Ruki said when he got the notification, looking pleasantly surprised for a moment before he leaned over, grabbing something off camera. "I'll throw in a little extra show, just for you." He sat up on his knees, grinning at the lens as he licked the dildo in his hand, from base to tip, kissing the head of it with a sultry moan. "You are so good to me," he whispered, lips wrapping around the toy, and he took it to the base in one stroke, moaning for show.

The chat window filled with compliments and awed remarks, and Ruki's eyes glinted deviously. He moved closer to the camera, the screen capturing the way his lips stretched as he bobbed his head on the toy, eyes fixed on the lens. Reita cursed at the sight, trying to move his hand at the same pace as Ruki moved his head, and with the angle of the camera, it was easy to imagine Ruki blowing him, eyes boring into Reita as he worked his dick. The sounds Ruki made were obscene, suckling and slurping as he moved, and Reita wasn't sure how he was supposed to hold back like this. What he wouldn't give to bury his hands in Ruki's messy hair, guide him gently, feel his cock disappear down Ruki's throat.

Ruki pulled away with a wink, laughing and reaching for the lube, a little breathless. "I spoil you guys too much." There was a playful tone to his voice, and he slicked up the toy generously, reaching down to turn his vibrator off and slip it out, laying it on a towel as he shifted around. He settled on his knees and elbows, ass facing the camera, looking back over his shoulder to check the screen. "How's the view?"

_Fantastic_

Typing with one hand was hard, but at least Reita wasn't alone. Everyone else was sending short messages, one or two words, and Ruki seemed satisfied, judging by his grin.

"You have a head start, no fair, guys." He feigned a pout, reaching back to push the tip of the dildo against his hole. "I'm all alone and horny, and nobody's been touching my dick so far. I wish you were here." He sounded like he was going to say more, but then the toy started stretching his rim, and he seemed to occupied to remember his words. He spread his legs and moaned, offering a delicious view of his ass swallowing the fake dick, inch by tantalising inch. "Wish you were pushing into me instead, filling me just like that, fuck."

Ruki was fucking himself with the toy now, eyes closed as he moaned deeply with every thrust, but Reita had stopped entirely. What was that? Was Ruki talking about him? Was he imagining Reita behind him, gripping his hips, filling him with his dick?

He shook his head. Of course not, Ruki was just selling the fantasy, and Reita was falling for it, hook, line, and sinker. He wasn't the only one, thankfully, the chat window was full of praise, and a notification pinged with a large tip. "Faster, huh?" Ruki asked, licking his lips, parting them for the camera. They were slightly puffy from his earlier show, and Reita cursed, stroking himself again before he even thought to do it. "As you wish."

Ruki shifted his stance, leaning his upper body further down, and now the camera caught his hard dick, bouncing lightly against his stomach as he pushed the toy into himself, thrusting it harder, his moans ramping up. Reita didn't think he could take it anymore, and he was about to reach for his laptop again when he saw someone else beat him to the final tip.

"Oh, yeah, thank you," Ruki said, moaning the person's username. "You're so good to me, thank you, thank you." He kept moaning as he fucked himself on the dildo, and Reita closed his eyes, listening to his voice and the slick sounds coming both from his laptop and his hand moving over his dick. He let himself enjoy the fantasy, no restrictions as his mind conjured up the most delicious images of Ruki, aided by his desperate moans.

He came hard, opening his eyes at the last second to see Ruki do the same, rubbing the toy against his prostate as his cum streaked the towel between his legs. Reita panted as his pulse roared in his ears, his hand sticky with his cum, and he couldn't tear his eyes off the screen.

"Alright, not a bad round one," Ruki said, but Reita couldn't bear to listen. He quickly typed a goodnight message, using morning class to excuse his sudden disappearance, crossing out the window before Ruki had time to read his message.

He was quick to close the laptop and set it aside, reaching for a tissue to clean himself off. This wasn't good. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be thinking about Ruki in such an intimate way. It was one thing to jerk off with him, but tonight, he had crossed the line in his mind. Ruki wasn't his. Ruki belonged to Uruha, and Reita really, really needed to stop imagining himself with Ruki before he started wanting the real thing. Not only was it a dick move, it wasn't going to happen, and the sooner he accepted that, the better.

Maybe he'd feel better tomorrow. He could hang out with Ruki and Uruha at lunch, and hopefully being with them as just friends, seeing Ruki in person when his every word didn't drip lust and seduction would get him back in the right headspace, and he could reel himself in before he took it too far.

Tomorrow, Reita reminded himself, sighing as he cast a glance at his toothbrush. First, he needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was off. Outside of his cam shows, Reita hadn't talked to Ruki in days. He'd barely seen him around campus, and every time, Ruki was in a damn hurry to get somewhere. He'd only seen Uruha a few times, but he was the same way, always disappearing before Reita had time to stop him for a chat.

He had racked his brain for an explanation for their odd behaviour, tried his best to remember if he had said or done something wrong. As far as he could tell, they had started avoiding him after that show a few days back when Ruki took a dildo on camera and Reita got a little too invested. Of course, he was the only one who knew what he'd been thinking of at the time, and he couldn't remember making any undue comments. There was no way either one of them knew he had crossed the barrier in his own mind that kept him from feeling too much, but it was an odd coincidence.

Ruki hadn't changed the way he did his shows. Everything was just like normal in that respect, and he was just as flirtatious as ever. He didn't ignore Reita's comments, far from it, and that was part of the reason Reita's gut churned uncomfortably when he thought about this whole situation. Ruki was happy to take his money and patronage, it seemed, but not his friendship.

There it was again, that sinking feeling that made Reita's chest feel tight and his heart heavy. How had he screwed up badly enough to lose two good friends? No matter how hard he tried to think of a reason, he just couldn't. He couldn't recall saying or doing anything that would warrant this treatment, unless one of them was somehow a mind reader. And even then, could he really be blamed for how his dick reacted to Ruki's flirting? It wasn't like he had toned it down, either, so Reita wouldn't be the only one at fault if that were the reason.

Reita shook his head. No use sitting there pondering imaginary scenarios and getting himself more and more confused. He didn't have the answers, and he wasn't going to find them like this. There was only one solution, and he was tired of being ignored. If Ruki was going to continue taking his business, it was only fair that he gave him some sort of explanation.

A nagging voice at the back of his mind told him maybe all Ruki wanted was his money. That now that he'd hooked Reita and gotten him invested, he didn't need him for anything else. He didn't want to think that way, didn't want to suspect Ruki of using him and tossing him aside once he had what he needed, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the voice, and so Reita decided he needed to quiet it.

He grabbed his slippers and left his room, heading up the stairs to Ruki and Uruha's dorm. Today was Ruki's day off, which meant he was likely at home, probably along with Uruha. Just as well, Reita had questions for the both of them, and this time, he wasn't going to let them ignore him. There was no escape or excuse now, no classes, no pressing matters, and Reita was determined to get his answers.

He stopped outside the door, just staring at it. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it really had just been a busy week for the both of them. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, it had only been a few days, after all, even if the change had been suspiciously abrupt.

It could all be a misunderstanding. Hopefully there was a perfectly good reason why they had been so distant that week, and Reita had nothing to worry about. But if there was no good reason, what then? Why would they both suddenly give him the cold shoulder? Another question that nagged at Reita's mind, even though it was far down on the list of pressing matters, was how awkward Ruki acted around Uruha when it was the three of them. Especially whenever the topic shifted to his work.

There it was again. That nauseating feeling that he was being used. If something was wrong, why was Ruki acting like nothing during his cam shows? He was just as seductive, just as flirtatious as always, even giving Reita the VIP treatment, like they were still friends. Or, Reita thought, his brows furrowing and his hands clenching to fists at his sides, like he was playing him like a fiddle. Despite the knowledge that he should probably go for a walk and calm down a little first, Reita reached for the door handle, ready to give Ruki a piece of his mind if he didn't have a good explanation.

His words died in his throat as the door swung open, and he stood there dumbly, taking in the scene before him. Uruha was facing away from the door, and Reita couldn't see him, but it was still obvious it was him. He was leaning on his desk, and Ruki was on his knees in front of him, wide eyes meeting Reita's equally surprised gaze. His mouth was full, and Reita didn't need to see everything to know that he was interrupting at a really, really bad time.

He slammed the door shut and took off down the hall, making a beeline for the staircase. Alright, so maybe he should have given them some sort of notice that he was coming over. He'd been afraid to spook them or give them time to run away, though now that he thought about it, that seemed absurd. How was he supposed to know that they would leave their door unlocked during sex?

Reita darted into his room and quickly shut the door, leaning back against it. His heart was hammering in his chest, and to his great shame, Reita realised it was only partly from the adrenaline. He didn't need to look down to know he was obviously sporting a tent, and he could only hope that Ruki hadn't noticed anything. In his bid to make things between them less awkward, he had somehow managed to achieve the exact opposite, great.

He brushed his fringe back, growling in frustration. The ethical decision to make right now would be to go and take a long, cold shower. Second best would be to go find some porn of strangers to get off to, take his mind off his friends. The worst thing he could do in this scenario would be to just stand there, hand brushing over his crotch as he played the image over in his mind, of Ruki's lips wrapped around Uruha, Uruha's head tipped back in pleasure, of-

Reita nearly jumped out of his own skin when someone knocked on the door. "One second," he said, cursing himself at how out of breath he sounded, trying to pull down his shirt to at least hide the worst of his bulge, but he was forced to step away from the door when it opened.

"Funny, you didn't seem to care to offer the same courtesy five minutes ago."

Reita's head snapped up at the sound of Ruki's voice. Ruki seemed surprisingly calm, though his hair was slightly messy, and Reita had to concentrate not to look at it as Ruki closed the door. He realised he should probably be saying something, and his brain formed words before he had time to think them through. "You know it's customary to hang a sock on your doorknob, right?"

"You know it's customary to knock, right?" Ruki said, crossing his arms over his chest, and Reita had to give him that one.

"Don't you lock your door?"

"People don't typically just barge in like that, I never thought that was something I'd need to worry about." Reita looked down, and Ruki caught it. He sighed, relaxing his posture somewhat, and the look he gave Reita wasn't one of anger or confusion, but sympathy. "I'm guessing you were a little emotional."

Oh, right. The reason why Reita had been there in the first place. He'd almost forgotten, but now that Ruki had brought it up, the anger was returning. By the look on Ruki's face, he knew why, so Reita didn't bother beating around the bush. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"There's a lot you don't know, Reita."

Of all the things Ruki could possibly say in that moment, that was possibly the furthest from what Reita had expected, but also the most obvious. "Yeah, no shit, why do you think I'm asking?"

"Why don't we sit down," Ruki said, gesturing to the bed, and Reita reluctantly nodded. "I need you to promise me you'll keep this between us."

"What?" Reita gave him a perplexed look as he sat down, and Ruki stared at a spot on the wall.

"I mean it, Reita. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Is this about Uruha?"

"Just promise." Ruki finally met his eyes, and he looked so pained in that moment, Reita would have promised him anything.

"I swear."

Ruki sighed again, chewing on his lip for a moment before taking a seat beside Reita. "I don't love Uruha."

"Oh." Reita wasn't sure what else to say, but thankfully, Ruki continued.

"I know it's been a while since high school, but if you remember, Uruha was head over heels smitten with me."

"I remember," Reita said, smiling as he thought back. Uruha had been pouring his heart out to Reita back then, and Reita had been the one to comfort him. Over the years, they had stopped talking, and he didn't even know how Uruha had ended up getting together with Ruki. In fact, he couldn't remember why they had gotten so distant at all.

"I was still in the closet at the time." Ruki paused for a moment and then added, quietly. "Besides, I was in love with someone else. So I turned him down."

Ruki went silent, and when it didn't seem like he was going to continue, Reita looked up at him. "What made you change your mind?"

Ruki grimaced, staring down at his folded hands. "I did a lot of shit I'm not proud of back then. Do you remember the maths teacher who was openly gay?" Reita nodded. He was hard to forget. "I was kind of starting to realise that I'm good at using my charms to get my way, so I," Ruki said, trailing off, making a gesture with his hand.

"You fucked him?"

"A couple of times, yeah. I knew I wanted to pursue a path in music, but I didn't have the money for a guitar, so I got him to take me home. Grabbed some money while he was in the shower, he didn't notice until later."

"Shit, Ruki," Reita said, frowning down at the floor. "Did he not realise it was you?"

"He did, and he threatened to go to the police about it, too. I countered and said I'd show them the footage if he did."

"Footage?" Ruki didn't say anything, and Reita took a moment to work it out. "You don't mean you filmed it?"

Ruki nodded slowly. "We sort of agreed to never speak of it again, and it would have ended with that if Uruha hadn't found out about it. I guess the teacher must have known he had a thing for me, though I don't know why he gave the videos to Uruha. Some kind of petty revenge, I suppose, or maybe karma."

"Wait, wait, hold on," Reita said, desperately trying to connect the pieces in his mind and get a different conclusion than the one it seemed Ruki was arriving at. "You're not saying Uruha blackmailed you?"

Ruki clenched his eyes shut, nodding slowly. "He told me if I didn't do as he said, he'd release the tapes and tell everyone what I did. He forced me to become a camboy, most of the money actually goes to him."

"Shit." That explained why Ruki had suddenly changed his mind, and why he acted so strangely around Uruha now. One thing it didn't explain, however, was why they had been avoiding him for the last few days. "But what does that have to do with me? I would never have found out about this if you hadn't told me. Shouldn't he just be happy to take my money?"

"Remember I told you I was in love with someone else?" Reita nodded, and Ruki bit his lip, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was you, Reita. That's why we didn't speak much after high school. Uruha knew, and he didn't want you around."

"Me? You were in love with me?" Reita stared at Ruki incredulously, and Ruki tried to hold back from laughing.

"Is that so hard to fathom?"

"I don't know, I just didn't expect it, I guess. You were good at hiding it." In a desperate bid to stop his heart from fluttering before Ruki heard it, Reita tried to change the subject. "But we've been hanging out for months, and Uruha hasn't said anything."

"Not to you," Ruki said and sighed. "Uruha and I have had so many fights, and believe me, he's not happy about it. But I managed to convince him it would be more suspicious if we ignored you, and look at that, I was right."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know. He just told me to stop talking to you, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I can't do anything about it as long as he has the videos, Reita. If only I had known robbing my teacher would have consequences this dire, I would have thought twice about it, but I had to learn my lesson the hard way."

"Then what did you tell him after I barged in on you?"

"He didn't see you, so I told him you were someone else. I just had to swallow before I could run after you."

Reita looked away, his face turning red at Ruki's words. Even with what he'd just been told, he couldn't stop himself from being turned on by the thought of Ruki blowing Uruha, and he hated the way it made him feel. He shouldn't find that hot, especially not with Ruki right there, and if he didn't get his hormones under control real quick, he was bound to notice.

He flinched when Ruki's hand palmed his cock through his trousers, reflexively reaching out and grabbing Ruki's wrist, staring wide-eyed at him. "Ruki, what-"

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or jealous."

"It's not what you think," Reita said, cursing himself immediately. It was exactly what Ruki thought, and when he moved his hand and Reita moaned, he had to force himself to push it away. "You know I'm into watching."

"Do you really think I mind? You know I'm used to this, right?" Ruki retracted his hand, leaning it on the mattress as he leaned closer, grinning at him, and Reita sat frozen to the spot. "I think it's hot how easily I can turn you on."

Ruki's face was so close, Reita could feel his breath hitting his skin. He should leave, or tell Ruki to leave, he should definitely not just be sitting there, staring at Ruki's lips. Everything Ruki had just said should be enough for him to lose interest, but the thought that Ruki might be just be using him was surprisingly gone from his mind. There was nothing Ruki stood to gain from him.

On the contrary, he had a lot to lose. If Uruha was blackmailing him, Ruki should really not be tempting fate. Reita wondered idly if Uruha had it in him to go through with it, to screw Ruki over that badly just because he had rejected him years ago. He'd never seen Uruha as a cruel person, but there was evidently a lot he was oblivious to, and really, was it worth taking the chance?

Not if Ruki's safety was on the line, that much, Reita was certain of. It took a lot of willpower to pull away, to tear his gaze from Ruki's tempting lips and get up, but he managed. "You should get back before he gets suspicious."

Ruki looked down, nodding silently. He didn't meet Reita's eyes as he got up, though he stopped with his hand on the door, whispering softly. "He doesn't know I was here, so we can talk freely online."

"I'd like that."

Ruki looked like he wanted to say something else, and Reita waited politely. At the final second, he seemed to think better of it, and he opened the door and disappeared into the hall, leaving Reita standing there, even more devastated than he had been when he came.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a sleepless night for Reita. He had unknowingly landed himself in some serious drama, or perhaps rather, he'd been involved in the drama for a while without even knowing. To make matters worse, this was no mere love triangle or lover's spat. If what Ruki had told him was true, he was being held hostage because of a mistake he made in high school. A rather large mistake, at that, but a mistake nonetheless.

Perhaps it was naïve of him, but he believed that Ruki regretted it. He'd done a stupid thing, sure, but Reita didn't for a second believe he had done it to be cruel. He just needed to learn his lesson, and by now, he definitely had. For Uruha to take advantage of the situation for his own selfish reasons, however, that was definitely cruel. That was what Reita was having a hard time wrapping his mind around.

He'd known Uruha for years, and never once had he pictured him as the type to do something like this. But people did the strangest things for love, which was yet another reason Reita had barely slept. This hardly concerned him. Ruki had fucked up, and was now dealing with the aftermath of it. Sure, Uruha was being unfair, but the bottom line was that none of this was technically any of Reita's business.

So why had he spent all day trying to figure out a way to get Ruki out of this mess? Clearly, Ruki was more to him than just a good entertainer or a casual friend. Reita could lie to himself and say he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart all he wanted, but he knew the truth. Whether it was the knowledge that Ruki had a crush on him or the fact that he already missed him even though he'd seen him just the night before, Reita wanted to be close to Ruki. Simply put, Uruha was in the way.

Before he had time to dwell on what that really meant, Reita decided to approach the root of the problem directly. Just as expected, Uruha was sitting in the library, so focused on his laptop, he didn't even notice Reita coming up to him. "I thought I would find you here."

Uruha looked perplexed at first, but as soon as his gaze fell on Reita, the confusion turned into something more like anger. "And I thought you would be in your room beating off to reruns of my boyfriend right about now."

"Your 'boyfriend', huh?" Reita raised an eyebrow at Uruha, choosing not to honour the rest of his comment with a response.

"Yeah, my fucking boyfriend."

"I'm surprised you're not majoring in drama with how good of an actor you are."

Uruha frowned up at him, and the confusion had returned to his eyes."What the fuck are you on about, Reita?"

"Save it," Reita said, looking around to make sure nobody was within eavesdropping distance, before grabbing a chair and taking a seat at Uruha's table. "I know."

"You don't know shit." Uruha turned his attention back to his laptop, and Reita's hands clenched to fists at how dismissive Uruha was being. Alright, no more skirting around the edge, if he had to be blunt, he would be.

"Ruki told me everything yesterday, about you, his work, and about your so-called 'relationship'."

That seemed to get Uruha's attention. He looked around and leaned closer to Reita, gently closing his laptop and whispering his next words. "Everything? I doubt he told you the part where he seduced and robbed a teacher back in high school, and recorded them having sex."

Uruha seemed to expect some sort of reaction, and the look on his face when Reita didn't bat an eye was for some reason really satisfying. "Actually, he did."

"Of course he did," Uruha said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I should have expected that when you two started talking again. He's still fucking smitten, isn't he?"

"That's what you do when you care about someone, you tell them the truth."

"This is none of your business, Reita, so stay out of it. Ruki and I have an agreement."

"It's hardly an 'agreement' if you're forcing him. He has no choice."

"Why the fuck do you even care? You never even looked twice at him, even though he was crushing hard on you. What changed?"

Reita went silent for a moment. He hadn't gotten around to asking himself that question yet, but the answer was simple. He had been friends with Uruha at the time, so Ruki had always just been "the guy Uruha is in love with" in his mind. It hadn't occurred to him to think of Ruki any differently, or even to notice how Ruki felt about him. Perhaps he had seemed oblivious at the time, but truth was, he hadn't even been looking. Now, part of him wondered if things would have been different if he had. "How I feel about him is irrelevant, this isn't right, and you know that. Delete the videos and let him go."

"What's the little whore promising you, huh? Private shows? A lifetime supply of blowjobs? What's in it for you?"

"How dare you talk about him that way?" Reita looked around when he realised he had been a little louder than he should have, sighing in relief when nobody was paying attention. Still, he couldn't make that mistake again, he needed to get his feelings under control before he did something he'd regret. "Do you even love him at all?"

"Of course I do," Uruha said, breaking the eye contact and staring at the wall instead, and for a split second, he almost seemed sad.

"Will you really be happy like this, Uruha? Are you going to live the rest of your life knowing he's just with you out of fear, that it's all a lie? Wouldn't it be better to move on, fall in love with someone else, someone who actually loves you back?"

Uruha took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Reita, and this time the anger had returned to his gaze. "Last warning, Reita. All I'm after is the constant stream of money from losers like you. Now stay out of this, or else."

"Or what? You'll release the footage? You realise that alone, that only hurts the teacher, right? He doesn't deserve to have his life ruined over this." Uruha gritted his teeth, and Reita felt more than a little smug that he had hit the nail on the head. "You don't actually have anything, do you? You have no way of proving that what Ruki did was wrong, because the only evidence you have is of him sleeping with a teacher, which isn't technically illegal."

"It's still going to ruin his reputation, and you're right, the teacher doesn't deserve it, either. We both know Ruki would never be able to live with himself if he got fired because of Ruki. He'd rather be chained to me than hate himself for the rest of his life."

As loath as he was to admit it, Uruha had a point. Reita couldn't force Ruki to make that choice, and it seemed like he couldn't force Uruha to allow him not to, either. "Please, just let him go."

"No." And just like that, Uruha opened his laptop back up, going back to whatever he was working on before Reita interrupted. "Good night, Reita. Stay out of my relationship."

"I'm not giving up," Reita said, and while there may be nothing he could do to change Uruha's mind, perhaps someone else could. It was worth a shot, at least, and Reita got up without a word, heading back to his room with quick strides.

It took a bit of digging to find it, but just half an hour after he'd left the library, Reita was dialling their old math teacher's number, his heart in his throat as he listened to the monotonous beeping. It was late on a school night, so there was always a chance he wouldn't pick up, but Reita had to try. He refused to let Uruha get away with this.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Sensei?" Reita asked, clearing his throat and trying to keep his feelings out of his voice. "You may not remember me, I graduated some years ago, but this is Reita. I'm sorry to call you at this hour."

"Reita? I remember you, you're in college now, right? I trust you're being good?"

"Of course, Sensei." Reita couldn't help but smile, he had always been on good terms with his teachers, and he was glad to hear he'd made a lasting impression. "Unfortunately, there's a reason I'm calling, and it's probably going to be rather unpleasant for you, Sensei. Is now a bad time?"

"Not especially, I'm home alone and looking over some papers, but what's wrong?"

"Do you remember another student by the name of Ruki?"

He went so silent, at first Reita wondered if he had hung up. "No, sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're lying to me."

"I'm sorry, Reita, I don't know who you're talking about. Now, please, I have to get back to work, so I'm going to hang up."

"No, Sensei, please," Reita said, and the desperation in his voice must have been painfully apparent, because he stayed on the line. After a moment's silence, Reita realised he wasn't going to hang up, and he sighed as he tried to think of a way to gently explain the situation. "I'm friends with Ruki, he told me about what happened between you two."

"What do you want? To bleed me dry? Rub salt in the wound? I was extremely unprofessional, I realise this, but I don't think I deserve to have this one mistake haunt me for years after it happened."

"I'm not calling to threaten you, Sensei, quite the opposite. Listen, Ruki feels the same way you do. He just wants to move on."

"Well, lucky him, he gets to. It's not like I can prove his role in what transpired, and all the evidence condemns me. I have to live in constant fear that this could get out and ruin my life, and he would come out of it without a scratch."

"Do you really think he would do that to you? You and I both know he's not that type of person."

"He manipulated me, took advantage of my feelings for him, used me to get what he wanted."

"And he regrets it, Sensei. I'm sure he never intended to hurt you."

"Then why isn't he the one calling me right now, Reita? What sort of apology is this?"

Reita bit his lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "While I am really sorry about what happened, I'm afraid that's not why I'm calling."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Do you remember Uruha?"

This time, he didn't try to deny it. "Yes, I do. He was deeply in love with Ruki at the time."

"He still is. Problem is, Ruki doesn't return his feelings, although that doesn't seem to have deterred Uruha, and he has leverage that he's holding over Ruki."

"You mean videos of Ruki and I together." Reita hummed in confirmation. "I shouldn't have shown those to him, I know that. I was just so angry, and I wanted there to be some kind of consequence for Ruki in all this. I know that was immature of me."

"It's alright, Sensei, I get it. Unfortunately, Uruha is using the videos to blackmail Ruki into doing some things for him, and I can't talk him out of it."

"What? How? There's nothing that incriminates Ruki in those videos, he has nothing to fear."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sensei. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

The line went silent for a while, and Reita heard the sound of a chair scraping in the background. "So you're telling me that Uruha is using the footage against Ruki after all this time?"

"He has been for years. I tried talking him out of it today, but he won't let go. That's why I'm calling, I was hoping you could maybe talk to him. Listen, I don't know how much Ruki took from you, but I'll pay it back, with interest. Please, neither you nor Ruki deserve this."

"It was never about the money, Reita. I trusted him, and he betrayed me. I opened up, I bared my heart to him, and he played me like a fiddle. I don't give a damn about the money, but I wish I could have some closure."

"I understand, Sensei. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Give me his number, and Uruha's." He paused for a second, and Reita almost thought he heard a sniffle, as of someone holding back tears, and he pretended he hadn't heard anything. "You're right, Reita, we deserve to move on, all of us. I'll call them both, ask them to delete everything. Ruki has learned his lesson by now, he shouldn't have to keep suffering for a mistake we both made. As for Uruha, he has to see that this isn't going to make him happy or fill the hole in his heart."

"I hope so. He wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You're probably just a constant reminder to him of everything he can't have."

Reita's brows furrowed deeply, and he gripped his phone tightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that since you and Ruki love one another honestly, he's probably envious, and that's why he's keeping you two apart."

"You think I love him?" Reita asked, the confusion evident in his voice, and a muffled laugh sounded on the other end of the line.

"Why do you think you're calling me right now, Reita?"

"Because I don't think what Uruha is doing is fair to either one of you, and because I want Ruki to be free, both from Uruha, and from the guilt."

"Fair enough. Look, I was obviously out of line, forget about it, alright?"

Reita wasn't sure he wanted to, but he nodded reluctantly. "Alright, yeah, consider it forgotten."

"Send me the numbers when we hang up, I'll call right away. And Reita?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for calling."

Reita bid him goodnight, smiling to himself as he scrolled through his contacts to find Ruki and Uruha's numbers. Perhaps now he'd be able to get a good night's rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Reita was having a hard time paying attention in class. Anything the professor said was quickly forgotten, his head was too full of questions and worries to take in any new information. Was Ruki alright? Had Uruha agreed to let him go? Why hadn't he heard from either of them? He'd expected to wake up to messages from Uruha cussing him out, calling him a snitch, anything, really. Somehow, no news at all was stressing Reita out more than just plain bad news would have.

By the time his class was over and the professor dismissed them, Reita was already getting up from his seat, just barely remembering to grab his bag before rushing out the door. He pulled his phone out as he hurried back towards his dorm, his heart jumping when he saw he had several missed calls from Ruki, and he hit dial back and sped up his pace. As if that wasn't bad enough, an automated voice told him the number couldn't be reached, and Reita climbed the stairs two steps at a time, heading for his own room first to leave his bag so he could go looking for Ruki.

He was prepared to just throw his books inside the door and run, but as the door flew open, Reita was met with a familiar figure sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, and a sheet of paper with a bunch of scribbles on them resting on his knee, a pen balancing on top of it. "Ruki?" Reita closed the door and doubled over, leaning his hands on his thighs, panting heavily and fighting to catch his breath. His eyes searched Ruki's body for any marks, but apart from a pair of red eyes, Ruki appeared to be alright. "Why did you turn your phone off?"

"Oh, is it off?" Ruki asked, tapping the bed next to him, brows furrowing when he didn't find what he was looking for. "I guess the battery's flat. I don't know, I kind of lose track of time when I play."

He grabbed his guitar, looking down at his sheet and starting to play. Reita watched the way his fingers moved, plucking the strings and producing a soft melody, and just like that, all of his worries melted away. Every time he heard Ruki play, it was like the world around him disappeared, like nothing else mattered but here and now, and it was entrancing. Ruki hummed along as he played, and even without proper lyrics, the emotion shone clearly through in his voice.

He didn't say anything when he finished, just grabbed his pen and scribbled down something on his paper. "It's beautiful, Ruki. But it sounds so sad."

"Really?" Ruki smiled at Reita when he sat down next to him, tucking some hair behind his ear as he put away his pen and paper. "That's a shame, I was going for hopeful."

Ruki's suitcase and a few bags were there, neatly gathered in a pile near the empty bed on the other side of the room. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, a few hours, maybe? I lose track of time when I play, I just focus so intently, but it helps me work through my feelings."

"If you want to try talking about them, I'm right here for you, Ruki."

A sad smile graced Ruki's features, and he stared down at the floor in front of him. "I got a call last night from my old maths teacher. He said he spoke with you."

"I'm sorry if I was out of line," Reita said, scrambling for the right words, but Ruki shook his head before he had time to continue.

"You weren't. I should have called him years ago, should have apologised properly, but I think a part of me was afraid he'd never be able to forgive me. Or maybe I was afraid I wouldn't forgive myself, I don't know." Ruki took a deep breath before continuing. "And then he called Uruha. I don't know what they talked about, but Uruha was not happy when he came home. Or sober."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Ruki shook his head, though he gripped the neck of his guitar a little tighter. "Not physically at least, but he said some shitty things. The last thing he said to me was to pack my stuff and get out in the morning, and then he just went to sleep. He was gone when I woke up, too. But he'd sent me a video of himself deleting the files he had, so that's something."

Reita's brows furrowed, he hadn't been expecting that. "You don't think he backed them up somewhere?"

"Maybe, but then why pretend? I think he's sending a clear message that he wants nothing more to do with this. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part, but whatever the case, I'm not going back there. Hence the bags."

"Well, my room is made for two people, they just never found anyone to stick with me, so you can stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Reita, I appreciate it. All of it." Ruki ran his fingers over his guitar as he set it aside, biting his lip. "It's a nice guitar, but it doesn't feel right keeping it."

Only then did Reita connect the dots, eyes widening as he studied Ruki's guitar closely. "Oh."

"I think I'll sell it, find another one. It's time I let go."

"That sounds like a good idea," Reita said, reaching out to pat Ruki's thigh. "I'll buy you a new one if you want."

Ruki smiled, watching Reita's hand. "What I really need is a drum set."

Reita burst out into laughter, and even Ruki couldn't hold back a giggle. "I'd make a joke about having something else for you to bang, but I think that'd be inappropriate given the context."

Ruki stopped laughing then, and Reita internally cursed himself. Way to go, scaring him off the second he's finally free, now he was probably going to grab his bags and leave. Except he didn't. He bit his lip once more, finally meeting Reita's eyes, and said the exact opposite of what Reita had expected. "Can I kiss you this time?"

"You don't owe me anything, Ruki. In fact, you don't owe anything to anyone. I didn't do this to get you to sleep with me or to use it against you, I just wanted you to be free."

"And I freely choose that I want to kiss you," Ruki said, and Reita sighed.

"I mean it, Ruki."

"So do I." Ruki closed his eyes and leaned closer, until his lips nearly touched Reita's, his hand coming up to rest on Reita's cheek. "I love you. I loved you before all this, and I certainly don't love you any less after."

"After?" Reita whispered, smiling and closing his eyes as well. "Does that mean it's over?"

"No, Reita. It's only just beginning."

It was impossible to determine just who kissed whom. Maybe Ruki closed the distance between them, or maybe they both leaned in at the same time, Reita didn't really care. Ruki's lips were soft, slightly swollen, and just the way they felt against his had Reita's heart pounding in his chest. He buried his hands in Ruki's hair, humming as their lips met again and again in a series of slow kisses, and at some point during it all, Ruki had straddled his lap, knees on either side of Reita's hips as he gazed down at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do," Reita said, nodding for good measure.

"Even knowing what I've done?" Reita nodded again. "How?"

"I know you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"No?" Ruki grinned deviously, and the hand that was cupping Reita's cheek slid lower, curling around his throat. "Show me."

And Reita did. He tipped his head back, baring his throat to Ruki, whose hand tightened ever so slowly. Reita stayed completely calm, letting Ruki's fingers press down until it started to hurt, never breaking eye contact, never pulling away. Even when he started getting light-headed, he didn't move, his hands staying buried in Ruki's hair as his breaths grew shallow.

"Fuck, that's hot," Ruki said, his deep voice dripping with lust, and Reita almost moaned at the blatant desire in Ruki's tone. "You know I hold your life in my hands right now?"

Reita nodded as much as he could, and when Ruki let up, he panted softly, still not taking his eyes off him. "I love you, too."

Ruki shut him up with another kiss, deeper this time, full of emotion and passion. His grip tightened again, and he kissed Reita quite literally breathless, grinding in his lap at the same time. The way he moved was nearly intoxicating, and Reita gripped his hips, pulling him closer despite how tight his pants were getting.

When Ruki let go this time, Reita had to break the kiss to breathe, barely having gathered his thoughts before he spoke. "I want you."

"I'm all yours," Ruki whispered, gripping Reita's throat again and guiding his hand to his belt. "Just get these damn clothes off me."

Reita nodded as much as he could, parting his lips as Ruki's grip tightened again, almost forgetting all about what he was supposed to be doing. Ruki's hand around his throat felt so good, and Reita kind of liked how he was taking control, giving him orders. He got Ruki's pants open and slid them down along with his underwear, though with the way Ruki was straddling him, he couldn't get them far. He did, however, have access to Ruki's dick now, and he curled his fingers around it, humming at how hard he was already.

"Like what you feel?" Ruki asked, letting go of Reita's throat so he could answer.

"Love it," Reita said, giving Ruki a few strokes, delighting in the sound he made. "I keep lube and condoms in the dresser, bottom drawer."

"Condoms, huh? You got someone else on the side?" Ruki raised an eyebrow at Reita, but he could tell by his grin that he was just teasing, and he shook his head.

"I've had them for a while. You never know when you might need them."

Ruki got up and went to the dresser, and Reita was forced to let go of him, reminding himself that he'd be back again soon. "You sure you didn't just stock up because you were hoping this would happen? I know you've been thinking about my ass when you jerk off lately."

Reita laughed and shook his head. "That's hardly fair."

"Why, because you were my customer?"

"You know I turned you down just two days ago, right?"

Ruki went quiet at that, turning his back to Reita and rummaging around in his drawer. "Why?"

"I didn't want to antagonise Uruha. I really did want you to be free, and I had no ulterior motives. I didn't want Uruha thinking I just wanted you for myself, though I suppose at this rate, he's going to think so no matter what I say."

"He knows I love you. He's seen you as the enemy for years, whether we fucked or not wasn't going to make much of a difference," Ruki said, getting up when he'd found what he needed, tossing the condoms to Reita.

"Maybe, but at least now, my conscience is clean, and I know I did the right thing."

"You were still watching my live shows, though." Ruki shed the rest of his clothes, and Reita took the hint and started to strip out of his.

"What can I say, I enjoy watching. And that wasn't technically cheating."

"You enjoy watching, huh? I kind of noticed when you got hard after walking in on me and Uruha." Ruki's devious grin returned, and he popped the cap on the lube, smearing some over his fingers and making sure Reita was following the movement with his eyes, tossing the tube back on the bed. "I can work with that."

Ruki went over to Reita's desk, grabbing his chair and dragging it back with him, positioning it in front of the bed, but out of Reita's reach. He positioned himself in front of it, spreading his legs and slowly bending over, exposing his ass to Reita's view, and damn, was it a wonderful view. It was one thing to watch Ruki on stream, and while Ruki's webcam was undoubtedly one of the better ones, it would never be able to capture the full beauty of Ruki's body. Seeing it in person was an entirely different experience, especially knowing that this time, it was all for Reita, and all because Ruki wanted to.

"Enjoying the view so far?" Ruki asked, leaning his left arm on the chair to hold himself up, the other reaching back to spread his cheeks, two lubed fingers circling his rim.

"I love it. Fuck, Ruki, you're so hot, I could cum just watching you."

"As flattering as that would be, I'd rather you hold on long enough for me to have you inside me," Ruki said, chuckling as he teased his hole, dipping his finger just inside and pulling it out again, shooting Reita a sultry look over his shoulder. "Can you do that for me, love?"

Reita nodded despite how his brain still clung to the way Ruki called him "love". Between that and the moan he gave as he pushed his fingers into himself, Reita didn't know what was hotter. All he knew was that it took a considerable amount of self control to keep his hands at his sides and not touch his dick, stroke himself to the sight of Ruki getting himself ready for him.

Ruki moved his fingers slowly, making the most obscene noises every time they pushed in deep, even though Reita knew for a fact he was used to that kind of stretching. Still, he wasn't about to complain, he loved hearing how Ruki was enjoying himself, even if he exaggerated it for Reita's benefit. The third finger seemed to slide in just as easily, and Reita reached for the condom, deciding to use that as an excuse to touch himself.

By the time he had gotten the condom on and lubed up, Ruki was thrusting three fingers steadily into himself, eyes half closed and lips parted, and Reita wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Thankfully, Ruki seemed to pick up on that, and he pulled his fingers out of himself and got up, settling back into Reita's lap. His hand closed around Reita's throat again as he raised his hips, grinning down at him as his grip tightened. "Hold yourself steady for me."

Reita gave a quick nod, positioning his dick at Ruki's entrance, and Ruki didn't waste any time sinking down on him, tipping his head back and moaning as he was filled. He was so hot around Reita, he would have whimpered if he had the breath to do so, and he wasn't sure if his vision was getting fuzzy because Ruki was cutting off the blood flow to his brain, or if he just felt that good.

"So good, Reita," Ruki moaned, letting go of his throat and gripping his shoulders instead, and Reita panted like he'd just run a mile, unable to do much but grip Ruki's hips and hold on for dear life as he started moving on him. Ruki didn't seem any more eager to wait than he was, starting up a steady rhythm, lifting himself up with the help of his grip on Reita's shoulders and sinking back down, and Reita couldn't help but think he was beautiful like that.

"Kiss me," he said, and no sooner had the words left his lips than Ruki's were on them, hot and sloppy as they moved against his. They were close enough now that Reita could wrap one arm around Ruki's back, the other squeezing between them to grip Ruki's dick, and he swallowed Ruki's soft gasp as he started stroking. Ruki was grinding in his lap more than anything, but Reita didn't mind, he could cum just from the noises Ruki made, even muffled against his mouth as they were.

Their parted lips met over and over, moans and sighs leaving them both as Ruki did his best to keep moving his hips, sinking down on Reita's cock before thrusting up into his hand over and over. Reita couldn't have held on any longer if he had tried, tipping his head back as he came, grateful when Ruki didn't stop moving until it almost became too much.

"Reita," Ruki whispered, and Reita cursed at how good just hearing Ruki moan his name felt, holding him close as he concentrated on getting him to the finish line as well, stroking him quickly and trying to find all the right spots. Ruki buried his face in his neck, slinging his arms around him and panting softly as he rocked his hips against Reita's hand, digging his fingers into Reita's back when he came.

Reita kept stroking him, moaning from the way Ruki clenched around his sensitive dick, though he didn't push him away even when Ruki relaxed and his hand was sticky. "That was amazing."

"Right?" Ruki said, chuckling softly against Reita's neck. "I haven't had sex with someone I love before. It was completely different."

Reita frowned as he realised he hadn't, either. Nothing had ever felt as good as Ruki, even just having him in his arms right then was pure bliss, and he was reluctant to let up when Ruki pulled back to look at him. "So, how do I point out that you have bondage rope in your dresser in a way that's not awkward?"

"How do you know it's bondage rope?" Reita said, raising an eyebrow, though he was still panting softly, arms wrapped around Ruki's waist.

"Because it's been cured and treated meticulously." Ruki was whispering now, leaning in to nip at Reita's bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. "And because you're going to tie me up with it."

"Oh, I am?" Reita knew his coy act wasn't working, but he had made Ruki laugh, and he smiled at the sound. "Has anyone ever told you you're insatiable?"

"In my line of work, you have to be able to go multiple rounds if someone's willing to pay for it," Ruki said and hummed, burying his fingers in Reita's hair, watching him closely.

"Aha, so you only want me for my money, I see how it is."

"That's obviously not what I meant," Ruki said, smiling against Reita's lips when he kissed him.

"I know." Reita pulled back and returned the smile, nodding to the dresser. "Alright, get the rope, but keep in mind, I'm a little rusty."

"I'm sure I didn't notice," Ruki said and got up, and Reita bit his lip to keep from laughing. He threw the used condom in a bin and met Ruki halfway, taking the bundle of rope from him and kissing his cheek.

"Hands on your chest." Ruki nodded, and Reita went to work, looping the rope around his torso and getting to work. He moved slowly, making sure the knots were secure, and that he left an end to easily untie Ruki if he needed to. Ruki looked beautiful like that, ropes criss-crossing his chest and back, keeping his arms pressed against his chest, and when he told Ruki to try moving them, he couldn't do much more than wiggle his fingers.

"And you said you were rusty," Ruki said, a teasing glint in his eye, and Reita slowly backed him up towards the bed.

"Hopefully I'll get more practice now that you're moving in." Reita helped Ruki up, guiding him to the middle of the bed and crawling over him, hovering above him and just admiring the way Ruki's cheeks flushed for a moment. "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad, yourself," Ruki said and smiled, wiggling for show before he relaxed again. "And you've got me all tied up with nowhere to go."

"Figured that'd give me a chance to freely explore your body now that I finally have you to myself." Reita bopped Ruki's nose, doing his best not to laugh at the pout Ruki gave him.

"Jerk."

"You love me," Reita said, grinning as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Ruki's neck, just below his ear. "And I'll make it worth it, I promise." He left a row of sweet kisses as he moved down Ruki's body, acquainting himself with Ruki's taste and sensitive areas. He seemed to enjoy Reita touching his arms, but his sides were ticklish, and when Reita nipped at his hip, he sighed softly, relaxing even more. Reita focused on his thighs for a while, kissing and licking, his hand touching whichever one his mouth wasn't on, loving the way Ruki reacted.

He moved further down, lifting Ruki's leg to kiss his calf, spreading his legs and trying to subtly move between them. Ruki caught on to what he was doing and closed his legs around him, holding him in place. "Should have tied my legs as well."

"Who says this isn't exactly what I want?" Reita raised an eyebrow at Ruki, who grinned and let up. As soon as he was free, Reita leaned down to kiss his hip again, dragging his lips toward his crotch. "Getting hard for me already? You must really love me."

"Like you need my dick to prove that," Ruki mumbled, though his sentence cut off halfway when Reita's lips closed around him, drawing a moan from him. "Fuck, Reita."

Reita just hummed in response, not wanting to move off him just yet. He slid down until he had all of Ruki in his mouth, leaning one hand on the bed to hold himself up, the other moving down to fondle Ruki's balls while he started moving. He bobbed his head on Ruki's dick, moaning along with him, loving how Ruki grew in his mouth.

Ruki moaned his name again, and Reita fumbled around on the bed for another condom. It took him a while to find it, and he grumbled when he had to pull off Ruki's dick long enough to get the wrapper open, taking him back in his mouth as soon as he was done. Getting it on while still blowing Ruki wasn't easy, but he managed eventually, and by the time he was lubed up and ready, Ruki looked like he was about to lose it. "You're amazing."

"I could say the same thing about you." Reita raised Ruki's leg with one hand, the other gripping his dick, and Ruki was kind enough to move just enough to make it easier for him. He watched as Ruki's ass swallowed him, stretching around him as he pushed in, and he buried himself to the hilt with a moan.

"Move, Reita," Ruki said, breathless already, and Reita nodded and scrambled to find his balance. By the sound of it, Ruki wasn't going to last long, and Reita wasn't far off, himself. He rocked his hips, thrusting deep into Ruki and just revelling in how good he felt around him, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of his neighbours.

Their eyes locked, and Ruki looked so beautiful in that moment, Reita could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Instead, he tried finding the right angle to bring Ruki the most pleasure, lifting his hips and moaning when Ruki clenched around him, signalling he'd found the spot. Neither of them were coherent enough to talk, and when Reita wrapped his hand around Ruki's dick again, it didn't take long before he lost it.

Reita stroked him through it, hand gliding over Ruki's dick as he coated his own abdomen in his cum, eyes rolling back as he moaned softly. Reita pulled out with a groan, deciding to spare Ruki's tired body, quickly taking the condom off and jerking himself to completion. He shot Ruki an apologetic look as he came on his thigh, cum streaking Ruki's skin as Reita moaned and shuddered, struggling not to just fall over before he could untie Ruki.

"Sorry," Reita said, panting heavily as he undid the knots, sliding the rope free and tossing it aside, smiling when Ruki immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, rolling them onto their sides.

"Are you kidding? That was great." Ruki nuzzled Reita lovingly, his eyes closed, completely spent. "I haven't felt this sated in years. As much as I enjoy camming, nothing beats another body against mine."

Reita hummed in agreement, before he remembered something he had planned to ask Ruki for a while. "So are you going to stop camming now?"

"I'd been thinking about that, but unless you mind, I think I'll keep going for a while. It's a nice source of income, and I've gotten attached to some of my regulars."

"Well, your favourite one is going to keep supporting you no matter what you do."

"Who said you're my favourite?"

"Ouch, what have I done to deserve this treatment?"

"Nothing at all." Ruki chuckled against his neck, kissing it and pulling Reita closer. "I gotta say, it'll be nice having a professional help me get set up again."

Reita laughed at that. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said i wanted to study film, but I suppose it works out."

"Everything works out in the end, Reita," Ruki mumbled, his fingers trailing up and down Reita's back, and Reita smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He couldn't exactly disagree, now that he had Ruki in his arms, and while he didn't know what tomorrow had in store for him, with Ruki by his side, he was confident he could deal with anything.

"Yeah, I suppose it does."


End file.
